Kold Blooded Khristmas
by CryoManceR
Summary: It is a follow up to my Kold Blooded Kouple story. An original short, about Skarlet and how she adjusts to her new life in Earthrealm. Sub-Zero tries his best to take care of her. After all the fighting, the Kold Blooded Kouple try to take a break in paradise and enjoy the hoildays. Guest appearances by J. Cage, S. Blade and Lord Raiden. Merry Khristmas heroes of Earthrealm!
1. Chapter 1 Adapt

KOLD BLOODED KHRISTMAS

_Skarlet slashed away at her former master, trying to rid Earthrealm of the evil that he was, but she was knocked back. The warlord then struck Sub-Zero down, and was about to kill him. Shao Kahn launched a spear at her love, and then she was moving, as fast as she can possibly go, shoving Kuai Liang out of the way and getting struck by the spear- _Skarlet opened her eyes and let out a gasp as she woke up from the terrible dream. She then sat up, as her breathing was hard and heavy, the sweat still running down her forehead.

"Another nightmare?" Sub-Zero asked as he sat up beside her, rubbing his eyes. Skarlet nodded.

"Yeah…same one…" she as said as the last dregs of it faded.

The two warriors had frequently been having nightmares, the weeks since Shao Kahn fell. Earthrealm was still slowly rebuilding, and its citizens would never know the identities of the warrior's who fought for, and died to defend it.

The couple had been reliving the events as they slept, and sleepless nights plagued them, as going through such traumatic experiences had quite the after effect. Sub-Zero laid back down as he started to rub her back. Skarlet followed and snuggled up to him, resting her head on his chest, their naked bodies wrapped under the white sheets of the bed.

"They will pass." Sub-Zero said softly as he ran his fingers through his love's red hair.

Skarlet stared at the window. She listened to Kuai Liang's hearbeat and watched as snow fell hard outside. Skarlet liked the snow, because it had reminded her of him.

"I know…they're getting better. Not as frequent." she replied.

That was a good sign, considering that nightmares were just one issue among many for Skarlet, as she was adjusting to a new life in Earthrealm. She then yawned, as her eyelids became heavier. Watching snow fall and listening to her love's pulse was the perfect combination to help her relax. She closed her eyes and hoped that when slept, she would not dream.

Skarlet woke up to find that she was alone. She sat up and looked around, seeing no signs of Sub-Zero. Skarlet then rolled out of the bed, opened a drawer, and pulled on a cute pair of pink panties that he had bought for her. She then grabbed one of Sub-Zero's extra large shirts and slipped it on. It was like a blanket, as the shirt just hung off of her.

Skarlet walked out of the master bedroom and into the large, spacious and very clean looking home. Kuai Liang and Bi-Han had shared the place, while they both served under the Lin Kuei. It was very modern looking and organized, as if a secret agent had lived there.

She then headed towards the window that overlooked the drive way. Skarlet peeked through and saw Sub-Zero shovelling snow…shirtless.

"Crazy fool…" Skarlet said as she shook her head. Kuai Liang, being a Cryomancer, was probably the only person in existence that could shovel a driveway without a shirt and not be affected by the cold. Skarlet was glad that he at least still had his pants on. She then turned and made her way back into the master bedroom to start a shower.

Sub-Zero finished his work and headed back in. He kicked his boots off and headed up the stairs and into the master to see that Skarlet had finished showering. She wore a towel around her athletic body and her red hair dripped down over her shoulders.

"Good morning ice man…having fun out there in your element?" Skarlet greeted him as she slipped on a pair of socks.

"It was a little warm." Sub-Zero joked as he began to unbutton his jeans.

Skarlet then watched as he undressed and headed for the shower. She bit her lower lip and looked at Sub-Zero as if he were something delicious to eat.

Kuai Liang entered the shower. He smiled and shook his head, as he saw strands of red hair strewn all over. He had barely just begun to rinse, when he noticed that Skarlet had re-entered the shower and joined him. Sub-Zero turned around to face her. "I thought you finished already?" He asked.

"Not yet...but I will." Skarlet replied as she grabbed his head and started to kiss him passionately. She kissed gently at first, and then more aggressively as things started to heat up. Sub-Zero braced his love against the wall of the shower, and then proceeded to lift up one of Skarlet's legs, and slowly enter her. The couple simultaneously moaned in pleasure as ecstasy overwhelmed them, with water cascading down their bodies and adding to the experience. Sub-Zero gripped Skarlet's rear end tight, as he continued to thrust into her. He repeated the motion and started to increase the tempo, as Skarlet groaned in delight.

"Mmmm…damn…" She whispered as she dug her nails into his back and scratched down.

Sub-Zero exhaled in pain and pleasure, as his love expressed her passion. Skarlet wanted all of him, as she pulled his body close, while Sub-Zero began thrusting deeper into her.

The glass doors of the shower fogged up from the heat of their romantic affair, as the hot water also clashed with Tundra's cold body.

The two had very frequently and spontaneously had sex, since the day Skarlet moved to Earthrealm to be with Sub-Zero. Aside from the fact that the young couple had undying love for one another, it was a way of distressing and unwinding for them, as the horrific events that had unfolded prior, took its toll on the pair, physically and mentally.

The lovers finished their sexual encounter in the shower as Skarlet got dressed in the fancy clothes that Kuai Liang had purchased for her. To top it off, she wore a very stylish black winter coat that made her look very professional and business like. Her red hair seemed to bounce off of it, making the colour very noticeable.

Sub-Zero had decided to take Skarlet through a day out in the town. She normally did not have an appetite for what humans ate, but she absolutely loved Japanese food. Next, he took her shopping and also taught her the value of money, and how it can be exchanged for goods and services. Kuai Liang was well off, as being an assassin for the Lin Kuei had its advantages. For example, a client would pay huge sums of money for the clan's service.

A job for a well trained, cold blooded killer like Sub-Zero, could earn him a decent amount of money with one kill. Between him, Bi-Han and Smoke, the three of them earned quite a bit of money, being the best at what they do. With Bi-Han's passing, Sub-Zero inherited his brother's assets.

The two were walking along a strip mall, their arms linked, when in front of them, a young boy walking with his father had tripped and fell, scrapping his knee. Blood poured from the kid's wound causing Skarlet to stop and stare. It had been a while since she absorbed and tasted blood, making her extremely sensitive to it. Skarlet began to breathe heavy and deeply, her natural instinct to drain and consume it. Sub-Zero saw what was happening and immediately grabbed her.

"I can't do this…I don't want to hurt the boy." an anxious Skarlet said, as she began to panic.

Sub-Zero stayed calm. "We will leave." he said softly as he continued to hold her.

"Please…I need to get out of here." she shook her head quickly.

Sub-Zero turned and redirected Skarlet, as the boy's father tended to him. The couple reached Tundra's car, a black, sleek and very expensive vehicle. Sub-Zero opened the door for Skarlet as she climbed down on to the passenger seat. Tears began to well up in her eyes, the frustration overwhelming her.

"I cannot do this. This is NOT who I am. I can't blend in with your realm without hurting someone." Skarlet sobbed.

Sub-Zero tried to comfort her. "Yes you can, I have faith in you. You are very strong. This new life will take lots of adjusting to."

Skarlet shook her head. "I do not belong here. I was created to end lives…"

"And I was trained to…" Sub-Zero replied softly.

She turned to look at him, as tears climbed down her cheek. He rubbed one away with his thumb, and caught another, freezing the tear on her face. Skarlet smiled.

"We will get through this together…I promise to do whatever it takes to make your life here as comfortable as possible. You belong here…you belong with me." Sub-Zero swore.

Skarlet nodded as she touched his face and kissed him. "Let's go home." She requested, as Kuai Liang smiled and gave a nod. He turned the car on and drove away.


	2. Chapter 2 Troubles

KOLD BLOODED KHRISTMAS

CHAPTER 2

Sub-Zero could see that Skarlet was suffering. While she made the effort to force food down her throat and resist blood, he noticed that she was not her usual, spunky self. The withdrawal from the crimson fluid began to take its toll on the Hemomancer. Skarlet began to look more pale and thinner as her body did not absorb enough nutrients from food itself. Her system was not built that way. Sub-Zero then decided to do something about it.

Kuai Liang picked up his phone and searched through some contacts. Sub-Zero had a wide network of connections, usually clients of the Lin Kuei, for whom he could ask favours from. He tapped a number, and held the phone up to his ear, peeking at Skarlet, as she was enjoying the television. She absolutely loved TV and was amused by it. Skarlet could not comprehend seeing other people in a flat, black box and not be able to interact with them. Sub-Zero was on the phone, when a man on the other line answered.

"Hello?" The voice said. Sub-Zero took a quick look at Skarlet and walked away, being careful not to let her overhear as he began the conversation.

Skarlet's big grey eyes were glued to the screen when Kuai Liang walked in the room.

"There is something I must do. I won't be long and will return shortly." Sub-Zero said.

Skarlet turned to look at him. Her stare was curious and innocent, as she was unsure of how to respond.

"Alright…" she said softly, a look of concern flashed across her pretty eyes.

Sub-Zero nodded his head and turned to put his coat on. He walked over to her, as she sat crossed legged on the black leather couch and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll be back soon." He whispered as he left.

Skarlet returned her attention to the television, wondering what her love was up to and why he was so mysterious about it.

In a dark alleyway across from the local hospital, a nervous looking man wearing scrubs and a lab coat smoked his cigarette in the shadows, and checked his watch repeatedly. He stood by the corner of the alley entrance and waited. Beside him, were two large duffel bags that appeared very heavy. A figure from the dark area behind him emerged.

"Do you have what we agreed upon?" Sub-Zero spoke as he revealed himself.

The nervous medical worker spun around quickly, clearly startled. "Ah! Ye-yes. Sorry, you scared me. Here it is. Take a look." The man said anxiously, handing the bags over.

Kuai Liang opened the duffel bags and saw that it was completely packed with blood in transfer packs. The labels read A+ , A-, B+,B-,O-,O+, AB and all sorts of types.

"Excellent." Sub-Zero said as he handed the man a thick envelope who looked inside it, and then back up at him.

"This is way more than enough."

"Keep it." Sub-Zero said.

"I'm not going to ask what you're going to use that for, but let me know when you need some more…"

"That is for the best…I will keep in touch." Kuai Liang responded as he disappeared into the shadows he came from.

Skarlet sat at home, worried about Sub-Zero. She was weak and lonely, her body starving for blood and aching for her man. Skarlet got up from the couch and stared out the window as the snow fell even harder than when Kuai Liang had left. It had been two hours since he took off, leaving her behind. It bugged her because she could not stand to be apart from him, even just for a few minutes. Skarlet closed her eyes and wished for Sub-Zero to return that instant. She opened them to see the headlights of his car pull in.

"Finally." She said to herself, as she watched him climb out of the car and grab two large black bags from the trunk. Sub-Zero trudged through the snow and entered the house.

"Late as usual…" Skarlet said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Forgive me, my love." Sub-Zero replied as he walked towards her, carrying a bag in each hand.

"What are those?" She asked.

"They are for you." He answered as he placed the duffel bags on the floor.

"What?" Skarlet asked, confused by what Kuai Liang was offering. She bent down, pulled the zipper open and looked inside. Skarlet reached in and held up a transfer pack of blood. She stared at it, and then looked up at her man.

"Kuai…where did you get this?" Skarlet asked.

"Where I obtained it from is not important. What is important is that I love you and would do anything for you. I cannot stand to see you suffer."

"Suffer? You think I'm suffering here?"

"You have not been the same since you began living here in Earthrealm. I see what your body goes through everyday that it passes without blood. You lack the energy, focus and nutrients you had when you absorbed it. You cannot hide your condition from me."

Skarlet sighed. Sub-Zero was right. It was torturous, being deprived of what her body needed and was designed for. On top of that, she also had to resist the temptation of draining blood from stranger's wounds and cuts, whenever she sensed they were bleeding.

There was one incident, when she first arrived in Earthrealm, as her and Sub-Zero were making love, she accidentally scratched his neck, causing the cut to bleed. Skarlet began to kiss and suck on it, draining the blood from his body.

In the heat of passion, it took Kuai Liang a while to realize what was happening and the difficult part of trying to get her to stop. Skarlet will never forget the moment when she almost hurt her love. She felt horrible, even though Sub-Zero insisted that he was fine and that it was understandable. Skarlet swore to herself she would never jeopardize his safety ever again. She held the bag of blood in her hands and stared at her man.

"Thank you." Skarlet said, as she walked up and embraced him. She let go and looked down at the transfer pack in her hands.

"I don't want you to see me do this."

Sub-Zero nodded. "As you wish my love. Take all the time that you need." He said as he turned and walked out of the house.

Sub-Zero stared at the snow on the ground, hoping that his love would be alright, when he heard a whistle and turned around. He was met with a face full of snow, as Skarlet had playfully launched a snowball at him.

"Gotcha! Take that, ice man!" She exclaimed with the biggest smile on her face, as she had quietly snuck outside to ambush him. Skarlet definitely looked better.

Sub-Zero smiled, brushing the snow off of his face, relieved that his love was back to her usual playful self.

"You will not like the snowball I have in store for you." The Cryomancer responded. Sub-Zero wore a smirk on his face, as he began to form a large beam. He was getting ready to blast it at her when she ran and tackled him to the snow before he got the chance. They wrestled around, laughing for a few minutes in the white powder before Skarlet pinned him. She stared into his eyes with a smile on her face and happiness in her heart.

"I love you." Skarlet said before placing her red lips on his.

"I love you more." Sub-Zero replied as he leaned up to return the favour.

The two continued their sweet little moment into the night, as the gentle snow fell from the skies.

With her own personal supply of blood, Skarlet continued to get better. She began to enjoy life on Earthrealm more, with the pleasure of having her love as a personal tour guide.

Sub-Zero was able to take her on outings more, as Skarlet was game for anything. He took her to the cinema, to see Johnny Cage's new movie. It was her first time ever at a theatre and she had no idea what to expect. The couple sat down in the large auditorium, with Skarlet staring around in awe as the lights dimmed down. The screen was enormous and the sound was loud, making the experience exciting for her. The feature started and Johhny Cage's face lit up the screen. A few minutes after it started, Skarlet leaned over to Sub-Zero.

"He's even funnier looking in the movies." She whispered, as the couple began to chuckle, garnering attention from some of the other movie goers. The lovers started kissing, as they were more interested in each other, than what was on the screen.

The couple tried shopping again, walking through a large mall. One shop in particular, caught Skarlet's attention. She stopped in front of the window and gazed through the glass. On the other side of it, shiny pieces of jewellery were displayed, dazzling her innocent grey eyes. Skarlet's jaw slightly dropped, at the sight of one piece in particular; a large diamond ring. Sub-Zero was at her side and saw what his love was staring at, and smiled.

He grabbed her ring finger and formed around it, the exact same ring out of ice. Skarlet looked down as she felt something cold, and saw what Sub-Zero made.

"It's beautiful." Skarlet said as she smiled at the gesture. He then put his arm over her shoulders and as the couple walked off, Sub-Zero turned to look back, memorizing the name of the jewellery store.

While walking the streets of downtown, Skarlet got a lot of attention and stares from other girls as they were attracted to her hair. Weeks later, the couple started to notice that more and more young women were dyeing their hair colour red.

Sub-Zero smiled at his love as they cruised along.

"Looks like you have started a trend." He said.

Skarlet beamed. "Well it is a sexy look."

"I absolutely agree." Sub-Zero replied.

Another night while Kuai Liang had left to run some errands, Skarlet decided to take a stroll on the streets. She walked far from the their home and was simply enjoying a bit of independence. Skarlet cleared her mind as she walked and just observed everything around her. She ventured down a dark alley way not knowing where she was, and found herself lost. Just then, she was spotted by two thugs who had been standing in the shadows of a dark corner.

"Hey pretty lady, where are you off to in such a rush?" One of the large men said as they approached her. The man who spoke was a tall white male, and the other was a giant black man. The two walked in front of Skarlet, blocking her path. They towered over her five-foot-nine frame.

"Wow, she is a sexy one..." The other thug spoke.

"Whaddaya say if we have a little fun?" the first man spoke as he tried to grab Skarlet.

"Excuse me." She said as she tried to stay calm and flinched away. Skarlet really did not want to hurt them.

"Let's see what's hiding underneath that lovely coat of yours?" The second man said as he tried to touch her.

Skarlet slipped her hand down to the kunai blades still strapped to her thigh underneath her long black coat. She did not carry her swords as they were much too noticeable. They were getting aggressive with Skarlet as they closed in, both putting their grimy hands on her. She remembered what Sub-Zero had said. "_Defend yourself well if you have to, but do NOT take the life of a civilian."_

Skarlet had enough. One of them tried to wrap their arms around her, so she reacted. Skarlet thrust her elbow hard into the abdomen of the thug behind her, turned around, grabbed his wrist and twisted it, snapping bones and breaking the joint. Skarlet then drove her palm into the man's nose and crushing it. Bad guy number one fell to the ground.

"Hey!" The second one yelled as he charged the sexy assassin. She kicked him hard in between his legs with such force, that he dropped to his knees. Skarlet then kicked one of the man's eyeballs out as the thug screamed in agony.

Sub-Zero returned home to find that the house was empty. He called her name out repeatedly to no response. _Shit. _The Cryomancer thought as he rushed back out of the house and hopped in his car to find her. Sub-Zero knew that Skarlet did not entirely know her way around their area yet. He worried that she might have been lost or ran into some trouble. It took about fifteen minutes to drive from their secluded neighbourhood to reach the nearest place of public activity. Kuai Liang drove up and down, scanning the streets and strip malls that lined the area. Sub-Zero found Skarlet, as she was walking out the exit of an alleyway looking flustered. He quickly parked the car and rushed out of it to get to her. Skarlet looked up and saw him, relief washing over both of them as they ran to meet each other.

"Hey…are you alright?" Kuai Liang panted, his icy breath misting in the air. Skarlet hugged him tight.

"Yes I am, but they won't be…" Skarlet answered, as she let go and turned her head towards the alley.

Sub-Zero shot a look down the dark street and saw two men writhing in pain on the ground. He then turned to Skarlet with a serious look on his face.

"What happened?"

"They were not being very nice…come on, let's get out of here." She said as she physically directed her man to the car.

Kuai Liang kept staring at the two bastards that continued to roll on the floor, clutching their injuries. He wanted to go and rip their spines out for trying to hurt his loved one. Sub-Zero clenched his jaw and shook his head, while Skarlet was pushing him back.

"Don't worry, they got what they deserved." She said as she finally convinced Tundra to get into the vehicle. The two warriors buckled themselves into the car and drove home. Kuai Liang was certainly pissed off as he did not speak during the ride back. Skarlet turned to him.

"You're not going to give me a lecture are you?"

Sub-Zero cracked a smile. "No. I know that you can handle and protect yourself, I am upset that you had to encounter imbeciles like that…It is my fault. I should not have left you."

"No, it's alright, I needed to get out on my own. I wanted to explore." Skarlet said as she put her hand on his. "… I put myself in that situation." She continued.

Skarlet then snuggled up against Sub-Zero's arm as he drove, the car speeding through the dark.

Christmas was still a couple of weeks away, and the lovers were at home relaxing on the couch watching television, when Sub-Zero made the offer. He switched the TV off and turned to Skarlet.

"How about we take a break from the cold? I suggest going to someplace warm."

She gave a confused look. "Like where?"

"It shall be a surprise." He replied, as Skarlet noticed the twinkle in his blue eyes. She assumed that Sub-Zero was planning something special, so she agreed.

"Sure. Lead the way and I will follow." Skarlet said, still unsure of what Kuai Liang had in store. It was awkward for him to suggest leaving the cold weather as it was his element, and then head into a place of heat.

"Excellent. I must make a few phone calls."

Sub-Zero whipped out his phone and looked up a contact from the Lin Kuei's extended network as they had individuals who were capable of forging false documents such as birth certificates, passports, drivers licences and the like. Sub-Zero would need some for Skarlet if they were to travel, as she was born of Outworld.

"Just relax, and allow me to take care of everything." Tundra said as he held the phone to his ear.

Skarlet smiled. "Go for it, ice man." As she suddenly felt excitement for Sub-Zero's surprise.

After an hour of making calls and talking to multiple mysterious people, Kuai Liang hung up his phone.

"The items will all be ready in a couple of days." Sub-Zero said.

"What items?" Skarlet asked.

"The items required for your surprise."

"Oh I see…well, what should we do until then?"

"Whatever you desire my queen." Kuai Liang replied.

Skarlet thought about it for a second, and then looked up at Sub-Zero with a devilish smile. She then stood up and began to walk towards the stairs.

"Stay here, I have a surprise of my own."

"Very well." Sub-Zero said, intrigued by her statement. He began to wait patiently.

Skarlet marched up the stairs and into the master bedroom. She went into her massive walk in closet and pulled out her combat outfit. Skarlet removed the sweater and tight athletic pants she was wearing and began to slip on her armour. She put on the slick red boots with heels, strapped on her thigh strap with the kunai blades, she slipped out of her panties and pulled up the revealing loincloth. Skarlet then put her arm guards and top on, finishing up by wearing her red mask and tying her hair into a low ponytail.

She then grabbed her swords and tied them behind her lower back. Skarlet was ready. She laid herself on the king sized bed and posed.

"Oh, Mr Sub-Zero…will you please join me up here?" She called out from up the stairs.

Kuai Liang looked up and wondered what the crazy girl was up to. Sub-Zero got off the couch and took his time making his way up the stairs. As soon as he saw her, laying provocatively on the bed and in her combat suit, both his jaw and phone dropped, the latter hitting the floor. Sub-Zero absolutely loved seeing her in that outfit, as it was also the first thing he saw her wear.

"I have an activity that could occupy us for a couple of days." Skarlet said seductively.

Sub-Zero ripped his shirt off and made his way towards the bed. He was ready to crawl on top of her when she stuck her foot out, holding him back, her stiletto heel against his chest.

"Nope…not yet. Go get _your _suit on too." Skarlet motioned towards the closet.

Sub-Zero smiled as he backed up, and went to go don the blue and black armour.


	3. Chapter 3 Khristmas

KOLD BLOODED KHRISTMAS

CHAPTER 3

The couple made as much love as they possibly could in two days. Sub-Zero got up and prepared himself, as he was going to meet with a few acquaintances. He needed to pick up a pair of passports, airline tickets and another supply of blood for his loved one. He looked at Skarlet, who wore a slight smile as she slept, and leaned down to kiss her softly, being careful not to wake her. Sub-Zero turned and left, as the angel continued sleeping.

Skarlet was making herself a cup of tea while she waited for Kuai Liang to return. She did not seem to mind the taste of it, with the tea being one of the very few food and drink items she could tolerate ingesting. Sub-Zero opened the door and returned with a large envelope with two more duffel bags full of blood.

"So, did you get my surprise?" Skarlet asked sweetly.

"Yes. I want you to open it." Sub-Zero said as he handed her the paper package. She opened the envelope and pulled out a pair of false passports and airline tickets. Skarlet opened up one of the passports which had a picture of her in it, along with a bunch of made up information. It read:

Surname

FOX

Given Names

SCARLET

Nationality

UNITED STATES OF AMERICA

Date of Birth

July 14 1986

Place of birth

CHICAGO, ILLINOIS., U.S.A

Apparently, her last name was 'Fox' and she was twenty six years old. She looked up at her love and gave him an awkward look.

"Fox?" She asked him in an uncertain tone.

"That is the first surname I could think of in the moment." Sub-Zero replied, when he was asked what information would be printed on the document.

"Okay ice man…" Skarlet agreed, still unsure, but trusting her partner. She then looked at the airplane tickets that read: Honolulu, Hawaii.

"What's Hawaii?" Skarlet asked innocently.

"Some place warm." Sub-Zero said with a large grin on his face.

* * *

Skarlet strapped herself into the first class seat of the large airplane. She found herself again on the brink of an anxiety attack as this was her first flight ever. Skarlet did not like being in situations where she had no control over her own safety. She turned to Sub-Zero.

"Are you sure this thing can fly? How is it possible that something so large and heavy looking can take flight?" She asked nervously as she clutched Sub-Zero's hand tight.

"Yes my love. Do not worry, flying is actually considered the safest way to travel."

Skarlet doubted it. She scanned the cabin of the jet before looking out the tiny window and Elder Gods forbid, if anything went wrong with the giant steel bird while in the air, there was no way anyone on board was surviving. Skarlet took a deep breath and forced a smile.

"Okay, whatever you say." She said, her grin showing her bright pearly white teeth surrounded by luscious red lips. Sub-Zero smiled and gave her a kiss as the airplane pulled out of the terminal and began to taxi on the runway.

The lady sitting across the aisle of the plane, could not help but stare. "You guys are so much in love...how did you two meet?" She asked in admiration. The couple paused, and exchanged a look before chuckling. Skarlet spoke up. "I met him during a business trip." She said, as Sub-Zero fought hard to contain his laughter. The woman smiled and nodded. "Oh wonderful." Tundra then leaned towards Skarlet's ear. "That's a good one hun." He whispered, as the lovers giggled and settled in for the long flight.

After several hours the giant plane landed safely on the island of Oahu. The flight was smooth and not as horrible as Skarlet thought it would be. Flying was now checked off on her 'Things to experience in Earthrealm' list and was relieved that she could once again walk on solid ground. A long, black and luxurious limo had picked the couple up from the airport to take them to their resort. Mr Lin Kuei definitely had things planned out well and made sure they were taken care of. The place the lovers had checked into, was a beachfront private villa, that also had a section of the beach closed off just for them. Who knew that Kuai Liang could roll in such style? Skarlet scanned the property and was utterly impressed with what she saw.

Skarlet turned to her man. "This is amazing." She said as she still could not believe the dream she was in.

Skarlet then opened the sliding door to step out onto the beach. Sub-Zero smiled as he was happy to satisfy the love of his life. Skarlet deserved to be spoiled, as she went through the Netherrealm and back, just for him, and on more than one occasion. Skarlet kicked off her shoes and took a walk. The sand felt coarse underneath her feet, a cool breeze blasted her as it came in from the ocean, contrasting the heat of the searing sun. Skarlet closed her eyes and let it all soak in, absorbing the great feeling. Earthrealm was a beautiful, wonderful place, a heaven that would not have crossed her mind if she had never met Sub-Zero in Outworld. Everything fell into place, and seemed too good to be true. To her, being in that environment with the one she loved, was perfect. Absolute bliss. Skarlet never wanted it to end. She had come a long way, from being chained up in Shao Kahn's coliseum to all of this. Kuai Liang approached her from behind and wrapped his cold arms around her. Sub-Zero's touch felt so good in the heat of the paradise, that Skarlet had to resist the urge to liquefy into goo. She rested her head back against his chest and held his arms with hers. The couple stared out over the ocean and enjoyed the moment.

* * *

Skarlet stood in the surf of the beach as the water rushed her feet. Sub-Zero came back, as he had gone out to get some 'ice cream.' She did not know what it was, but Sub-Zero said it would be one of the few things she would enjoy eating. Skarlet turned around to see him approach and hand her one. She took the ice cream and examined it, the creamy white texture spiralling up from an upside down cookie-like cone. Skarlet tasted it. It was absolutely delicious and sweet, the cold treat reminding her of Sub-Zero. She looked at him with naughty intent, and began to lick the ice cream slowly with her tongue and shoving the tip of the dessert into her mouth and pulling back out, repeating the motion as if to remind Sub-Zero of something.

Kuai Liang nearly crushed his own cone in his hand as he watched Skarlet tease him. He shook his head and smiled, and went over to relax on the beach chair. She wasn't done teasing, as she then removed the beach towel that wrapped her body and showed off a very revealing, two piece red bikini. Sub-Zero swallowed hard as he tipped his aviator sunglasses down to get a good look. Skarlet's heavenly body was enough to crush a man's soul and break his heart at the same time. Her red ponytail dazzled in the sunlight as she slowly strut over to her man. Skarlet straddled Sub-Zero on the chair, and pulled her own sunglasses off to look at him.

"Do you like what you see ice man?" She asked seductively. Sub-Zero could not answer as he was speechless and wanted nothing more than to tear into her. He held himself together as best as he could. Skarlet knew what he desired, as she wanted the exact same thing. She threw the rest of her ice cream into the sand as she grabbed Sub-Zero's face and began to kiss him aggressively. The pair ended up making love right then and there, eventually falling off the beach chair and rolling around in the sand. It was as if the two warriors were on their honeymoon, and were not showing any signs of slowing down.

An average couple would not have the energy or strength left, if they had tried to attempt even a quarter of the amount of sex the two had. In between the romantic encounters, Sub-Zero found time to take Skarlet on excursions and mini trips on the island. The two had attended a couple of luaus, took a surfing lesson among other things, and skipped on the shark cage diving experience, as the tour did chumming to attract the sharks. The blood from the chum bits would've attracted more than just fish. Although Skarlet did better dealing with blood in public, she did not need the extra temptation. The two even went to a bar, as Skarlet insisted on trying alcohol after hearing about it.

"Are you sure?" Sub-Zero asked, as they sat at the bar.

"Yes. Bring it on." She said with determination. Kuai Liang ordered different types of shots, with different liquors so that Skarlet could taste test all and choose the most tolerable one. She drank all of it, and didn't even blink.

"It actually tastes good." Skarlet said as she gulped whatever was put in front of her.

She even asked the bar tender to keep sending drinks her way, as no quantity of alcohol could affect her. Her system was designed to filter and absorb many different blood types and was apparently built to handle an onslaught of alcohol as well. Sub-Zero stared at his love in awe, as Skarlet downed another drink. A whole wall of empty cups, beer mugs and shot glasses had compiled and filled the area of bar the two sat at.

Kuai Liang was ready to hit the floor, while Skarlet looked as fresh as ever.

"I'm sorry, but it's not doing anything for me." The sleek assassin said, as she could drink an entire country under the table.

* * *

The vacation went even more perfectly than planned, but all good things do come to an end, as the lovers returned home to the cold. Christmas was days away and the pair were expecting guests. Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade planned to come by, as well as the god of thunder Lord Raiden. They decorated the house and prepared for the small gathering. The five of them were all that was left of the surviving Earthrealm warriors and decided to get together on the holiday to honour their fallen comrades.

Sub-Zero woke Skarlet up on Christmas morning and led her downstairs to the garage blindfolded. He removed her blind fold to reveal his Christmas gift to her. What Skarlet saw was one of the most beautiful things she had ever laid her eyes on. It had two wheels, looked powerful, fast, and sleek, and painted in her favourite colour. It also had a large red bow on top.

"What is it?" She asked in awe.

"It's a motorcycle…I will teach you how to use and ride it, once the winter season ends." Sub-Zero said as he watched his woman circle and study the red sport bike. It suited her.

"It's beautiful…thank you, my love."

"You are welcome." Kuai Liang replied as he handed her a licence. It contained the exact same information as her false passport.

"I have nothing to give you in return…what would you like for Christmas?" Skarlet asked, still new to the concept.

"You…" Sub-Zero replied as he hugged and kissed her.

"You already have me…forever."

The couple kissed passionately as the new bike gleamed in the light of the garage.

Everything was ready as they waited for their guests. There was a playful knock on the door, and it had a rhythm to it. The pair exchanged a look, as they could both tell that it was Johnny. Sub-Zero opened the door to the large home as the two guests walked in, holding a bunch of wrapped boxes.

"Well if it isn't my favourite crack couple!" Johnny Cage exclaimed as Sub-Zero smiled and shook his hand, while Sonya Blade and Skarlet hugged.

"Nice place…" Johnny said as he looked around, still wearing shades, and took of his coat, making himself comfortable.

"Make yourselves at home." Kuai Liang offered.

"Already have, my friend." Johnny Cage replied as he plopped down on the couch beside the Christmas tree, and put his feet up on the ottoman.

"Alright ladies! Let's get some grub in this belly of mine!" He called out, rubbing his stomach as Sub-Zero sat on the sofa chair across from him.

"As you command, your majesty!" Skarlet called back, as Sonya shook her head and palmed her forehead.

The two girls walked into the kitchen, while Sonya Blade started to complain to Skarlet about Johnny's obnoxious attitude.

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" Johnny yelled from the couch, as Sub-Zero look to see that the women were out of sight. He turned to the movie star and asked him a serious question.

"So how have you two been, since…" Kuai Liang was referring to the fall of Shao Kahn.

"Oh you know, a couple of sleepless nights here, a few nights tossing and turning there…but no big deal. We both got over it pretty quick…So how's Skarlet with the whole…transition thing?" Johnny Cage asked.

"Difficult at first, as expected…but she is more comfortable now and is enjoying herself."

Johnny nodded. "Good, I'm glad. That's nice to hear…and also because she is one of the good guys now. There aren't very many of us left…" He trailed off.

"_We _are the only ones left." Sub-Zero replied as the two were referring to the depleted roster of Earthrealm warriors.

Johnny changed the topic. "So, where's Mr Raiden? Doesn't the god of thunder have a watch or something?" Just then a bolt of lightning flashed outside on the front lawn.

The two warrior's stood up.

"Well speak of the devil, uh, I mean thunder god…" The action star scratched his head.

Kuai Liang opened the front door. Lord Raiden stepped in, wearing a red and white Santa costume. Who knew that the god of thunder had a sense of humour?

"Welcome Lord Raiden." Sub-Zero greeted him into his home.

"Slammin' outfit, Raiden." Johnny Cage approved. Just then the girls emerged from the kitchen, bringing in trays of food. They placed them down on the coffee table, before greeting and hugging the thunder god.

"Raiden, how are you?" Sonya asked as she embraced him.

Skarlet hugged him next. "Merry Christmas Lord Raiden. It is nice to see you again."

"Merry Christmas. It is good to see you all as well." He replied.

The small contingent settled in and enjoyed each other's company. The holiday gathering served two purposes, as the survivors had got together and bonded, while honouring those who fell. It was sweet and simple, the Earthrealm warriors doing what they can to make the most out of the first Christmas since the invasion of Earthrealm. They exchanged gifts, as laughter, stories of good memories, and great times filled the room. Sub-Zero reached into his back pocket, to pull out his surprise gift for Skarlet. It was the large diamond ring she had her eyes glued to, at the jewellery store in the mall. He was going to present it to her in front of everyone, when Raiden who was story telling, stopped in mid sentence.

Sub-Zero paused as everyone stared at the thunder god. Lord Raiden went unresponsive as he stared into open space. He started to breathe heavy as a look of anguish developed on his face. Raiden was suffering another vision, and it looked to the others as if it was not pleasant. The Earthrealm warriors stared at him, with grim expressions on their faces.

Raiden then blinked and shook off the vision as he had returned to the present.

"Raiden, what is it?" A worried Sonya Blade asked.

"It's not over…I fear that a powerful evil is plotting against Earthrealm. The fallen Elder God, Lord Shinnok is behind it, with Quan Chi at his side." Raiden stated as the room was dead silent. The thunder god continued to speak.

"I am sorry Earthrealm warriors, but I may summon you all, to fight again."


	4. Chapter 4 Fallen Angel

KOLD BLOODED KHRISTMAS

CHAPTER 4

The Earthrealm warriors stood in silence, still trying to process what Lord Raiden had requested of them. Sub-Zero stood up and spoke first.

"We will fight with you, Lord Raiden." he said with determination. Skarlet stood by her man and put a hand on his shoulder, nodding in agreement. She was in.

Johnny Cage sighed. "Well so much for the down time…count me in."

Sonya Blade was on board. "We are with you Raiden. It's time to suit up." she said as she glanced around at the others.

Lord Raiden looked around at everyone's faces and nodded. "Thank you to all. I fear this will be a far more greater challenge than anything we have ever faced. We are also vastly outnumbered."

"What is our plan?" Sub-Zero asked. Kuai Liang was the most excited member of the group as he had been itching for battle since the fall of Shao Kahn.

Raiden shook his head. "I apologize once again for ruining this great evening. We shall gather again at the cathedral in three days time. There, we will plan our objectives. We will do what we can to salvage and enjoy the rest of this night."

"Yeah, cause it'll probably be one of our last." Johnny Cage joked. Sonya Blade elbowed him and gave a hard look.

The Earthrealm warriors did the best they could to make the most of out of their Christmas. Lord Raiden's untimely news had already done its damage, as they were all thinking the same thing at the back of their minds. The next day, Sub-Zero and Skarlet entered the private gym of their large home. Aside from the exercise equipment in there, it also had a large open area designed like a dojo. It was where Bi-Han and Kuai Liang would practice their techniques and train. Skarlet and Sub-Zero would begin to hone and sharpen their skills to prepare for whatever war was ahead of them.

They started off their sparring session with full contact, hand-to-hand combat. Skarlet advanced first, throwing a double jab and left hook combo with Sub-Zero first blocking and then evading on the last strike. He tried to respond with a front kick which Skarlet easily defended against. She connected on a kick of her own, sending Tundra back. He tried to do a grab and throw, which Skarlet easily eluded, before kicking out one of Sub-Zero's legs and putting him on his back. She taunted him.

"You're a bit rusty ice man…" Skarlet said with a devilish smile as she looked down on him.

Sub-Zero quickly kicked back up and tried a roundhouse, which Skarlet ducked and countered with a leg sweep. Kuai Liang was on his back again.

"Still too slow, sexy..."

Sub-Zero quickly popped up and tackled Skarlet to the floor. He used his superior wrestling skills to outmuscle and control her on the ground. Skarlet responded by slipping out of his holds and attempting an armbar submission. He pulled out of it, standing up as she held on to his arm to roll, then flip back over onto her feet. Skarlet then kicked Sub-Zero, before following up with a combo and stunning him.

Sub-Zero caught one of her strikes and shot her back with a fist to the abdomen. She stumbled back before jump-flipping forward and kicking him in the chest, sending Tundra to the ground several feet away. Skarlet jumped up into the air again but before she could land, Sub-Zero sprang into an ice slide, cutting her off and knocking her back. Skarlet responded by popping back up and launching a red dash, accompanied by vicious elbow strikes and knees. Skarlet then held Sub-Zero in a headlock and squeezed, trying to get him to submit. She was incredibly strong, but Tundra managed to peel off her grip and shove her back. The two sparred for a few hours, successfully getting back into fighting shape. The couple knew what daunting tasks awaited them, and they wanted to make sure that they were prepared to face them head on.

After two days of intense training, the couple decided to rest, relax, and heal up on the last evening before meeting up with Lord Raiden and the other surviving Earthrealm warriors. Skarlet noticed that Sub-Zero was rubbing his sore muscles from the beating she gave him.

"How about I go start a hot bath? It will help you relax and to top it off, I'll give you a little massage…After that, who knows? You might get lucky."

Sub-Zero snickered. "That sounds great."

Skarlet smiled and headed up the stairs. After she turned on the water and dropped in some bath bombs to add bubbles, Skarlet dug into her supply of blood and consumed some. She instantly felt rejuvenated and energized, ready for the battles ahead. Skarlet then plucked a rose from the vase, one of the five dozen Sub-Zero had gotten her for Christmas. She peeled the petals off, and dropped them in the large tub, before lighting up some candles. Skarlet undressed and crawled into the bath, her athletic body soaking in the warm water. She checked to see that the red polish on her finger and toe nails were intact, and that her ponytail was tied tight. Sub-Zero made his way up the stairs and into the master bedroom and saw what she had prepared. He smiled.

"I thought this bath was for me?"

"It's for us…I never said it was just for you." Skarlet said as she made a gesture with her index finger, signalling Tundra to join her. Sub-Zero pulled off his clothes and slipped into the tub, as the lovers enjoyed what might have been their last evening together.

* * *

The Earthrealm warriors gathered bright and early at the cathedral. They were all donned in their combat attire, and ready for battle.

Lord Raiden spoke up. "Thank you all for joining me here today. I would not ask unless it were under the gravest of circumstances. Thousands of years ago in a battle with the fallen elder god known as Shinnok, I was responsible for the death of an entire civilization. To rid all realms of Shinnok's menace, I waged a war that plunged the earth into centuries of darkness and banished Shinnok to the Netherrealm. Now after Shao Kahn's defeat by our hands, Shinnok has managed to escape his confines of the Netherrealm. The war is now being fought once again."

"We will fight to the end." Sub-Zero declared. The others nodded in agreement.

"What are our objectives?" Sonya asked.

"We cannot win this war as currently constructed. Johnny Cage, You, Sonya Blade and I will seek out and recruit individuals with amazing gifts, skills and powers. Together we shall forge the forces of light." Lord Raiden ordered.

"Forces of light? What next, do you want me to call upon the super friends or the power rangers?" Johnny Cage quipped.

The thunder god ignored Johnny's remark. "Lord Shinnok cannot succeed in taking over the realms without help from his ally. Skarlet, you will be tasked with eliminating Quan Chi, and wherever he may be, Scorpion will not be far behind. Sub-Zero…Scorpion is your duty."

"I will finish what I have started." Sub-Zero vowed. He was eager to get another chance at ripping the demon's spine out.

Skarlet also looked determined. Before the tournament, she was originally ordered by Shao Kahn himself to keep an eye on, and eliminate Quan Chi should she suspect any plot to betray her creator. Skarlet would finally get to serve her purpose.

"I foresee Quan Chi traveling to Outworld soon to rally scattered groups of Shao Kahn's surviving forces. Sub-Zero, Skarlet, you will travel there to meet them and carry out your mission." Lord Raiden commanded. The couple bowed, and turned to leave.

"Good luck you guys." Sonya Blade said. The two warriors both turned back to nod.

"May the Elder Gods protect you." Lord Raiden added.

The cold blooded couple left the cathedral to travel back to Outworld, A place Skarlet used to call home.

* * *

A portal opened into Outworld and the evil sorcerer Quan Chi stepped out of it. He had arrived from the Netherrealm and sought out to gather forces for Lord Shinnok. Quan Chi scanned the surroundings. He glanced at the dark forest in front of him before proceeding. It seemed very uninviting, even for a sorcerer. He had only taken five steps before a slender figure dropped down in front of him.

Skarlet stood up slowly from landing in a crouch position to face her target. She anticipated the shocked expression the sorcerer had.

"Ah, the traitor…you have come to your senses and are ready to rejoin the forces of darkness." Quan Chi said.

Skarlet did not respond. She pulled out her swords ready to attack. Quan Chi took a fighting stance.

"Perhaps you will need more persuading. You will eventually serve me in the Netherrealm." he said with a smirk.

Skarlet charged Quan Chi as the sorcerer's hands began to glow green. She leapt in the air and tried to slash at him, aiming for his throat. Quan Chi quickly cocked his head back as the blade nicked his neck. A small amount of blood began to drip from his cut, as Skarlet tried to slice away at the sorcerer. Quan Chi barely held his own as he managed to block her fatal strikes, but sustained heavy lacerations on his arms and shoulders. The sorcerer leapt back to evade Skarlet's relentless assault, held his palms out and began to fire green flaming skull balls towards her. Skarlet ducked, dodged and dashed, as the skull orbs smashed and caused mini explosions of evil green magic everywhere.

Skarlet responded by launching her kunai blades with a few of them connecting with Quan Chi's projectiles, the last of which found the sorcerer's shoulder.

"Aaargh!" Quan Chi growled in anger and pain, as he was clearly frustrated. Skarlet charged in a red dash and knocked the bald headed magician to the ground. The sorcerer kicked back up and tried to respond by throwing sloppy arm swings and kicks that could not find their mark. Quan Chi was outmatched in hand-to-hand combat as he probably had relied more on sorcery during battles. She blocked and ducked his attacks before putting him on his back with a swift kick to the chest. Quan Chi was nearly finished. Blood poured from his neck and shoulder, and all Skarlet had to do was drain it to finish him off.

The sorcerer held his fist up as it glowed with green light. Out of nowhere, Scorpion appeared in a burst of flames as he had come to Quan Chi's aid.

"Perfect. Now this guy…" Skarlet said with sarcasm.

"GET OVER HERE!" The champion of the Netherrelam yelled as he launched a powerful spear towards the sexy assassin. Skarlet ducked the attack and launched her own kunai spears in retaliation. Scorpion teleported away from the blades to go behind Skarlet and strike her with a hellfire punch, but she telegraphed his move and struck him down with a blood drop.

Scorpion quickly recovered and threw a flaming right cross that Skarlet managed to block, but stumbled back due to his power. She tried a kick but the demon caught her leg and knocked her down with a straight right to the chest. Skarlet kicked back up and hit Scorpion with blinding fast roundhouse. She zoned in on the demon with a slick combo that had him backing up. Scorpion blocked a strike and smashed Skarlet with a flaming fist to her sharp abs. She bent over and the demon punished her with an uppercut.

Scorpion raised his palms upward to cast her on fire, but the sleek assassin recovered and jump kicked the Netherrealm champion in the chest, send him sliding back. Scorpion quickly got up and charged Skarlet, drawing out his own swords. The two warriors clashed their weapons against each other, seemingly matched in sword fighting. Neither of them were able to land a fatal blow as the sharp metals sparked upon contact. Skarlet did her best to slice away at Scorpion as he tried to slash her back.

Quan Chi watched the epic fight unfold in front of him as he slowly got up to recover. Scorpion went for a swing to try and decapitate his opponent, but Skarlet ducked and kicked the demon hard in the chest before blasting him with a blood ball. The projectile smashed Scorpion in the chest, an explosion of crimson fluid knocking the demon to the ground sliding backwards.

Scorpion slowly got up and removed his mask to reveal his flaming skull. He blew a mighty breath of fire that Skarlet back flipped away from. Just then, a beam of ice sailed through the air and struck Scorpion in the chest, wrapping him in a blanket of ice. Sub-Zero came charging into the picture, leaping in the air and smashing the Netherrealm champion out of the ice block with a devastating punch. Scorpion crashed to the floor a few meters away, with shards of shattered ice. Sub-Zero stalked his rival. Tundra was ready to beat the life out of the demon, before ripping out his spine and fulfilling his destiny.

"Get up." Sub-Zero commanded as Scorpion struggled to do so. Skarlet returned her attention to Quan Chi, as he watched the fight. The sorcerer noticed the lady in red begin to make her way towards him and started backing up. Quan Chi realized that he and Scorpion were on the losing side of the situation, and that both of them would likely be finished soon. The sorcerer's hands began to glow green, as he held his palms out toward the advancing Skarlet.

* * *

Sub-Zero continued to pound away on Scorpion, the demon who killed his brother and would soon pay for his crimes. Kuai Liang picked up Hanzo Hasashi, and threw him to the ground. Scorpion crashed to the floor and struggled to get up. Sub-Zero ran up and punted the demon hard into the abdomen, causing him to crumple to the floor. Sub-Zero was enjoying himself and taking his time destroying the demon, when Scorpion tried to teleport and hellfire punch him. Tundra recognized the move and quickly spun around to meet the Netherealm champion with a devastating uppercut. Scorpion flew to the stars and came crashing down, causing a small crater where he landed. The demon managed to climb to his feet and was flash frozen from the ground up, Sub-Zero freezing Scorpion in a block of ice up to his chest.

It was going to be over soon, as Kuai Liang slowly walked towards Hanzo. Sub-Zero grabbed Scorpion by his throat and squeezed tight, ready to pull him up and separate Scorpion from the lower half of his body. Tundra heard a sound from behind and turned his head to see that Skarlet had joined him. Sub-Zero assumed that she finished off Quan Chi and wanted to witness the moment. He was ready to fulfill his destiny and began to make the move to finally finish Scorpion-when all of a sudden Sub-Zero felt a sharp stab of pain, a blade cutting its way through his flesh, as a sword had been buried deep into his right side.

"Arrrgghhhh!" Tundra cried out in intense pain as he dropped to his knees. Sub-Zero fell forward on to all fours and immediately clutched at his wound. He barely managed to look up at the assailant, and his mind could not comprehend what had just happened. Skarlet pulled out her sword, as precious blood spilled from Sub-Zero's wound. She then slowly made her way in front of him, staring at Sub-Zero dead in the eye with hate.

Skarlet's despising glare seemed like something out of a nightmare. The agony in Sub-Zero's heart was a hundred thousand times more painful than his injury. He still could not believe what was happening and refused to accept it. Scorpion melted the ice that held him as Skarlet joined his side. She then placed her hand on his chest as he put his arm around her. They both turned to stare at the fallen Lin Kuei.

Sub-Zero struggled with the unbearable pain, desperately trying to get up.

"Ska…Skarlet…wha…why?" he managed to choke out.

Skarlet stared at him with no empathy. "You made me weak. You have reduced me to a mere mortal. An object for _your_ pleasure. That is not who I am." She held her hands up, gesturing up and down her body which was covered in blood. "_This _is who I am…"

"N-no…don't…do this…" Kuai Liang pleaded as he bled out.

Scorpion grabbed on of his swords and wanted to bring it down on Sub-Zero's skull.

"IT IS TIME TO END THIS!" Scorpion yelled as he raised his blade. Skarlet stopped him.

"No. I want him to die slowly. I want him to suffer…like he made me suffer." Skarlet said as she raised up a hand and closed it into a fist.

At her control, blood gushed out from Tundra's wound and crawled it's way over to Skarlet as she absorbed it.

"AAAAAAAAGHHHHHH!" Sub-Zero cried out as he clutched his wound. His broken heart still feeling worse than the physical damage.

Skarlet shook her head slowly. "This is what happens when you trust a being created from pure evil."

Sub-Zero fought hard to look up at Skarlet, before she and Scorpion disappeared together in a burst of flames, down to the Netherrealm.

* * *

Kuai Liang began to die slowly, still refusing to believe what had transpired. Everything the couple had been through, every kiss, every touch, and every sweet tender moment they shared had vanished in a flash of flames. There was no place for Sub-Zero to go home to. Skarlet would not be returning with him if he survived. No reason to continue fighting as Sub-Zero had lost the one he loved, while Skarlet rejoined the darkness from which she came from. The odds were even more stacked against the forces of light, as their already small numbers had dwindled. Kuai Liang had lost more than just a team mate.

Sub-Zero never did get a chance to give Skarlet the ring he got her for Christmas. He would never get another opportunity, as she was now being controlled by Quan Chi's

sorcery.

* * *

**This is it for this story folks. I will be updating in the new year, and if everthing goes well, I will make my third and final story of this series titled: Kold Blooded Konquest. It will surely be the biggest and most powerful of my stories. I plan on depitcing the battle of Armageddon while trying to include every single Mortal Kombat character as there will be some resurrections. It will not be easy I know, but I will work hard to blend it all together nicely. I will no longer put out work if I do not think it is ready.**

**Here are a few things I plan to include.**

**-Sub-Zero and Skarlet's relationship will take a turn for the worse.**

**-Who's side Skarlet will be on during the battle of Armageddon?**

**-Sub-Zero will end up in China. There, he will meet and train his new apprentice Frost. (I think Skarlet seeing them together will make things interesting.)**

**-Frost has other agendas in mind as she will ultimately betray her master.**

**-Sub-Zero will also encounter Sareena, who will eventually end up betraying him aswell.**

**-When ressurected, will Liu Kang side with Raiden even after what he's done to him?**

**-Even after new recruits, The forces of light are still greatly outnumbered as all the souls of the fallen Earthrealm warriors are now under Quan Chi.**

**-What will happen when Sub-Zero and Skarlet run into eachother again.**

**-Blaze is coming.**

**Thanks for the support and taking the time to read everyone. Merry Khristmas and Happy New Year.**

* * *

**Please read the third and final part of this series titled: Kold Blooded Kouple: Konquest**


End file.
